True Dauntless
by areyoukidding
Summary: There was no war in dauntless. Al is still dead however. Will Tris become ambassador for the factions like she said? What happens when Four/Tobias gets new initiates to train? And will Eric, Peter and other dauntless be mat at their relationship and think Tris' rank is favoritism like Tobias feard? Find out here, in true dauntless. (So sorry bad at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note This ends right after Tris and Tobias' first public kiss at the banquet. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own divergent or insurgent, unfortunatly. If i did i would probably be filthy rich and not be wasting my time on . Since I don't own it I do, waste to much time here. And I love it.**

Chapter 1

I pull away from Tobias and look in his dark blue eyes. From the corner of my eye I can see Will and Christina staring at us with their mouths open. "You two are going to catch flies if you keep your mouths open like that" I say while smirking at them. "YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" ofcourse it is Christina, she has to learn how to get rid of her Candor habits. Tobais stands besides me with no emotion on his face. Four, emotion less and intimidating trainer of initiates. Then he suprises me by putting his arm around my waist and conferms their question. Tobias: boyfriend, mine, loving and protective. The two personalities are the same but so far apart. This being the reason both Will and Christina are still eyeing us suspiciously. I smile and walk away with Tobias.

We walk around in silence not knowing where we are going, but it is not an awkward silence. it is good comforting. I loose myself in thought, i think about us, our fate. What if neither of us had transferred, would we find each other eventually? But then i think, it's good that we transferred. I like my new faction, I feel brave and it feels good that Tobias is far, far away from Marcus. I shiver at the thought of Marcus touching him. He notices and stops abruptly. His eyes find mine and I pull myself closer. "Together in dauntless, both ranked first" I whisper and slide my hand in his dark, abnegation short hair. "You did really good, I'm proud of you" his voice is sweet like it has never been before. The thing about Tobias is that he is strong, not just muscles, but every thig about him is strong. The look in his eyes is always determind and fierce, his voice is strong. All things about him make me feel strong. I smile up at him and kiss him passionately. We go to the place we first met. The net. He lays down and I make myself comfortable with my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beating fast. Perfection, I think to myself, smiling.

After laying and kissing in the net I pull myself up and say "I should probably get back to the dorms, Chirstina will be waiting for me to tell her everything" He laughs a little, it is a heavenly sound. He walks me back to the dorm holding my hand. His fingers are laced with mine and he holds hard, like he's never going to let go. I kiss him on the cheek as we reach the door. " See you tomorrow" I nod and he walks away. As soon as I open the door Christina jumps off her bed and attacks me with questions. "When did it happen?...why didn't you tell me?...is he a good kisser?...our instructor?...Really?" It is like she is on loop asking these over and over again. "Wait! One question at the time!" I yell interrupting her. She is silent for one minute and just looks at me. "When did this happen?" She finally asks me. "During initiation, the day we were throwing papers in the chasm" She thinks back "same day as you and Will" I continue. Then her eyes light up remembering. "When you went to talk to him?" I slowly nod remembering that night myself. "Why didn't you tell me?" she says her expression is sad. "Rankings, Four thought everyone would think it was favoritisem. Which it is not." i say matter of factly. She starts rambling again. After a few sentences of her talking about how happy she is for me. I tune out. I think of Peter and Eric, how will they react? Will they react like Tobias fears? Wil they think my numer one ranking is favoritisem? And if they do, what happens then? Me and my thoughts have a mini freak-out inside my head.

I wake up because of weird noises and I see Peter, Drew and Molly packing their things into bags. Drew and Molly are leaving today. They are faction less. Peter however made it, i'm stuck in the same faction as him. Forever. The person who tried to kill me, who still wants me gone, who is cruel enough to stab someones eye with a butter knife. He is probably packing for the new apartments we get today. I follow his lead, at least I won't be in the same room as him anymore. When Christina and Will wake up they too start putting their things in bags. In silence everyone does their own thing. No one says anything. Soon there are only naked bunkbeds left. I look over the room and see Al's bed. It leaves me cold. He tried to kill me, then killed himself. I think I should feel bad or guilty, but don't. The only reason I am still alive is because of Tobias. I was this years first jumper and so was he, but I jumped because I was brave. He jumped beacause he was a coward who could not handel life. I landed safely in the net. He hit the rocks in bottom of the chasm.

**I'm sorry if it sucked and you just wasted one minute of you life, it is my first fanfiction. I know it's short, but it is only a beginnig. Tell me what you think, bad or good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you like it. You are welcome to send inn sugestions for the story. It is short, I know, but I'd rather upload many short chapters, because of homework and school :) Please comment, bad or good.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own divergent, you would definenly know if I did **

Chapter 2

My appartment is two doors down from Christina's and on the same floor as Tobias'. the appartment is compact and only consist of a bedroom with a big bed a little couch area and a bathroom. It is smaller than Tobias' and less personal, which is weird considering the only touch of himself Tobias has are the words 'Fear God Alone' writter in black letters on the wall. Still there is his smell lingering in the quilt and probably every other piece of furiture. This strong smell of safety and metal reminding me that I am safe there and noboby would touch me as long as I am near him. With him, the dauntless protege. Tobias may not be the most powerfull considering he is not a leader, nor is he the strongest in the dauntless compound. Still no one dears to touch the one person that only fears FOUR things in the whole world. I remember the first day I saw him. He intimidated all the other initiates. They were scared of him, but not me.

Someone is banging loudly at the door. As I open it I see Christina. She flashes me a smile and then walkes passed me into my little home. "Your apartment is so boring" She has not even looked properly around. I frown "You should totally go get some nice decorating things at the pit, infact we should both go to the pit shopping for you!" Leave it to Christina to complain and come up with shopping as the solution. "Gee" I say sarcasticly "what a suprise that you would suggest that". I wanted to reject her offer, but I know she would have kept on nagging untill I would cave. My strategi with Christina is just to do what she says, no one benefits from any other aproaches. Actually I'm starting to get used to the straight up, no bullshit, up in your face, way the dauntless are as oposed to the quit, not talking, selfless abnegation members.

The pit is crawling with black dressed people, looking around in the different shops and stores. Which also contain almost one hundred persent black clothing and furniture. In fact the only thing not black in the pit are the small decorating pieces. Small pillows in dark shades of purple and blue. Glass sculptures that have a unknown purpose in all colours you can imagen. "They are for making your home pretty, no functual purpose, and not for abnegation apparently". Christina explains when she sees me looking at the little pink glass heart. "For decoration purposes" I mumble. "Just becase you want to, I have got to learn that"  
She smiles and continues looking at and touching everything we walk passed.  
After Christina and I have walked around in the stores for more two hours, we have purchased a few dark coloured pillows for the couch and two blue glass sculptures. She heads over to the clothing section of the pit. Exactly the same, but with clothing. As she walkes by the rack she pulles out a really pretty, black backless top. "This is going to look so nice on you". She pulles out a pair of trousers that almost look like they are leather, but are not. Pushes me into a little changing room and hands me the clothes. Following my Christina Strategi I don't object. I put on the top and trousers then turn around to the mirror. The trousers are so thight they could almost be painted on and the top huggs my body at all the right places. "Fighsty and noticeble" Christina comferms as she walks in. I glance at my reflection again. My eyes are lined with black eyeliner, which i do regularly after Christina taught me, and i pull my leather jacked on. Strong and firece. I could almost be dauntless. I am dauntless.

I arrive back at my appartment with way to many bags. However I don't feel like unpacking them, so when Chistina walks back to her own home, I decide to go to Tobias. On my way I count doors, seven appartments then stairs, then another ten doors and then I reach his. Doors in dauntless don't have names nor do they have numbers you have just got to know exactly where to be. I'm absolutly sure though, even though I've only been here twice before. Swiftly I move my hand to the door and knock. Not very hard, trying not to disturb the peace in the hall. Still it is loud enough to hear inside. After only a few seconds the door opens slowly. Instead of Tobias, whom I expect, Eric walks out followed by Tobias. Eric smirks at me and is about to say something, but Tobias cuts him off "You need to leave, now" His voice is so cold and hard. "Of course, I woudn't want to see the Stiff taking her clothes off" he laughs at his own joke. A scary growling sound comes from Tobias. Eric puts his hand in the air "Careful there Four, remember who is the leader" I look at him, his words are powerfull and fearless, but in his eyes I see something unsertain. Doubting himself is not something that comes naurally to Eric. It is weird. Then I feel like I have looked at him for way to long and shiver.

When Eric is gone I look back at Tobias. "Don't ask, I'll tell you later" he says and looks at me. "Please don't hang out with him to much, he creeps me out" is all I say, but I make a mental note to ask him later. He laughs "Don't worry Tris, I won't. He really creeps me out too" His hand grabs mine and we walk inside. With a loud noise the door is shut and his lips collide with mine. I loose myself in the kiss and feel safe with his arms around my waist. At the same time my own hands slide up his neck and into his hair. I grab his hair and pull myself closer to him even though there physically is no closer. Our bodies are as close as possible yet I want to get closer. Then I remember that it's just three days since I told him my fifth fear. The one involving him. Even though it's probably not even in my fear lanscape anymore, I pull away. I look away embarrassed and I feel my face going red. "It's okay, I would never ask you to do something you don't want to do" My boyfriend is so sweet, he cares about me so much. "Hey, Tris look at me" so I do. He cups my face and I stand on my tip-toes to look him in the eye. Then he says, actually it is more like a whisper only for me to hear

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Please leave reviews good or bad. And sugestions for the story.**

**Disclaimer- I'm still no Veronica Roth **

Chapter 3

I wake up feeling wide awake. Trying to move I realize that my body is restrained by Tobias' arms around my waist.I slept with him last night. Just sleeping, but still it feels safe and wonderful.

"Morning, Tris" He mumbles tiredly. Awkwardly I turn around in his arms.

"Hey, good morning to you too" I smile letting my happines show.

He pulls me closer and kisses me. The warmth of the kiss spreads through me like fire. For a second I wish I can stay in his arms like this forever, but then I remember the job I signed up for. Ambassador for the faction.

I really like the job I chose, because it means I can visit Abnegation once in a while. It's not like I really miss it or dislike Dauntless, but I think that because I'm Divergent and have an aptitude for more that one faction this will be a good job for me.

Then I remember something. Something I never really got my answer to. Is Tobias divergent? He told me a while back that he got Abnegation on his aptitude test. But then again so did I, according to the file at least. How else would he know about divergence and why would he not want to kill me?

He sees my look. And gets that I am thinking hard.

"Penny for your thoughts" he says kissing me on my cheek.

I hesitate, but then answer "Tobias...Are you...Are you divergent too?"

He sighs. Not seeming to happy that I asked. And I immediatley regret asking. "Look I wasn't going to tell you, because of the danger around it. But since you asked...Yes"

I stared at him in disbeief. Don't get me wrong, I already thought he was. I just did not think he would tell me. "What factions?" it is most a whisper.

"Abenegation and Dauntless" I grin thinking of how in my eyes he is the perfect Dauntless and still he wishes he did not transfer.

We kiss passionatly once more before I get up and leave for my own appartment. I take a shower and get ready for my first day at work.

* * *

"You need to travel back and forth between factions once a week. The other days you will work with files at the office". Patrick is the leader of the ambassadors and the one teaching me.

"The faction you go to and when is determend by when and where you are needed" He continues. I am standing quietly soaking up every word he says.

"In the weeks with new initiates you wil oversee the transferres". I'm taken by suprise by this due to the fact that there was no one doing that when I was initiate.

"New rule" He explaines quickly when he sees my face. I nod slowly and then ask "who will be doing transferres this year anyway?"

A weird laugh comes from Patrick "Oh you will like this. You know you instructor Four? The scary one?" I nod and he laughs again. "Well, him. Be careful though, he's tough".

My face is not giving anythig away, but inside i'm giddy with exitement. "I think I can handle him" I answer after a while.

"Handle who?" The voice comes from behind me. A weird feeling creeps up my spine. Then I turn around. Eric.

"Handle who" he repeats. "Four, this little stiff girl thinks she can handle Four" Anger boils up in me at his choice of words. Eric starts laughing uncontrollably. It is an awful sound, the noise is a bit like a strangled cat.

Patrick and I look at him like he has lost his mind. When he has calmed down enough to talk he says "Don't...Let...The...Stiff...Fool...You Patrick" His sentence is interupted by a loud breath at every word.

"The stiff is doing Four" he finished and continues laughing. I am aware that I am blushing and turn away. Technically what he said is not correct, but still. Patrick just looks at me gaping, with his eyes wide. I know what he thinks. He did not thinks Four was approachable, let alone by a little stiff like myself.

I give both Patrick and Eric a death glare. Eric exites the room trying to catch his beath. Patrick atands infront of me. Thinking he is going to continue about the job I direct my attention to him again. "Really, you and Four?" I sigh "Yes, now shut up" He does and starts where we left off.

* * *

When I reach the dining hall I see Uriah sitting by him self. Uriah is my best friend, along with Christina and Will ofcourse. He too has other friends like Marlene and Lynn, but he and Marlene are chrushing on each other. Hard. And Lynn, well she is Lynn.

He lights up as he sees me. we start chatting about everything. Soon we are talking about our jobs. Uriah is in trainig of becoming a Duntless leader since I declained the job. I can see in his eyes that he is really exited about his job, and I know in my heart that he will not be like Eric. Uriah could never be sadistic or cruel like so many of the other Dauntless leaders.

Some times I wonder if Dauntless would be a little less cruel if Tobias had taken the possition he was offerd. The thought is quickly dismissed by a kiss on my forhead.

"Four did you hear, I am going to become a leader" Uriah exlaims. He is defidently intimidated by Tobias, I mean everybody is. There is however something about Uriah's attitude towards Tobias. Like he knows Tobias won't harm him as much as he could.

As Tobias and Uriah are talking, I turn over to Christina and Will who are now sitting next to me. "Hey Christina how was your first day at work?" Since Christina and Will both ranked below 6th they are fence guards.

"It was good. I mean its the fence, but atleast we are togeheter" She smiles and looks at Will. "Yeah, and at least we are still Dauntless, right" He fills inn. I nod and smile. They are really great together. And I for one am glad I kept my friends with me. Dauntless is turning out pretty great for me.

Every one is talking loudly and no one notices that Eric is standing right behind me before he clears his throat.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt. Well acctually I don't care" He is really of to a good start. "Four, Stiff some with me" he commands.

I shoot Tobias a confused look. He looks just as confused.

**Please write reviews I really appreciate it. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I am terribly sorry if my English is rubbish or if I have many grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, nor is it my second for that matter. Just so you know :) Come with plot sugestions.**

** Disclaimer - My ID does still not say 'Veronica Roth. Therfore I don't own Divergent unfortunately, Veronica Roth does. **

Eric leads us through many dark hallways. I'm pretty sure we are now situated in a part of the Dauntless compound I have never been in before . The halls are quiet therfore we must be quite far away from any living areas. Far away from the nearest person.

"What the hell do you want?" Tobias finally asks. Eric stops abruptly causing me to hit Tobias' shoulder with my head. Eric just stands there staring at both of us. He scans Tobias from head to toe. Then his eyes meet mine.

His green eyes are pircing mine with such hatered I have the urge to look away. Yet I can't, because if I do I will loose. I realize that there is not actually something to loose, but still. After a while I come to a conclusion. There is something off about him.

The person standing infront of me is him, defidentely. However Eric is not usually descrete about his awful plans. In fact he has the urge to brag about his "true dauntless braviary". "Hmmm..." he says. It is starting to piss me off.

"Why are you doing the Stiff, Four?" His question cuts me off guard. Why the hell would Eric want to know about Tobias and I? I look over at Tobias who is clearly pondering over this question as well.

"What do you care?" I cut inn before he can answer. "You are a dauntless leader with much power, why do you care what we do?" I try to come off strong and fearless, but inside I'm far from it. Who in their right mind would be fearless in my situation?

Four. Of course. He is not scared of Eric. His hand reaches for mine. "Just get on with it Eric, what do you want?"

"Hmmm" Eric says again. "Interessting, I have got to keep my eye on you two more" Damn, that is not exactly what I wanted. Four squeezes my hand to comfort me, but it just stresses me more. It means he too knows something is really wrong.

When Eric turns around and starts walking into the darker darkness, Tobias pulls me closer to his side. "It will be okay Tris". I'm not really sure who he is trying to convince.

Left, left, right, straight forward, left, right, right. The amount of corridors quickly increases. They are getting shorter. Which means it has to come to an end soon.

My hand is still securely placed in Four's. We are so close now, that his shoulder brushes my head with each step he takes. The sound of our thee pair of feet echoes off the walls. With every step the next gets harder. knowing it will lead closer to what is wrong.

We walk slower and slower, untill we stand completly still. I find myself standing in a very well lit room. Unusual for the Dauntless. In the middle of the room lays a body.

I gasp at the sight of the girl. She can't be much older than me. Her wet brown hair frames her face. No one has taken the time to close her eyelids, her green eyes stare into oblivion.

"What is this?" Tobias asks. But he knows. Just like I know. Another inocent victim. Eric takes his eyes off her body and looks at us. Then he nods. Of all the things he could have done, he nods?! Like this motionless body is some sort of test.

"Well, this Four" he says gesturing to the girl. "This is another jumper". Four's eyes are cold. He knows not to show Eric what he feels. I on the other hand am tearing up.

"Suck it up Stiff, she did this to her self" I want to hurl myself at Eric for uttering those words. _She did this? To herself? _I can't though. If I do he will know my secret. Then my lot will be the same as hers.

I think of the girl. How did she feel falling down the chasm? Was she not careful enough? Or was she simpely outsmarted? Could I be outsmarted too? Or worse Tobias?

My head finds Tobias' chest and I slip my arms around his waist. His fingers slide through my hair. He smells safe. Like he did from the night he saved my life. "You can go now" Eric mumbles and walks over to the body.

Tobias pulls me out of the room. When we are a few halls away from the room, I can't hold it anymore. I collapse on the floor. However I don't cry, just sit there in the arms of my boyfriend. "Why were we there?" I ask him. "I don't know. A warning I suppose. I just don't get it, none of it." He bites his lip thinking.

* * *

Later that day I am in my appartment with Uriah. We stand in the couch area talking. I tell him what happend, leaving out the part about divergence.

His eyes turn sad and he is nervously picking at the button of his jacket. "Uriah, what is wrong, you seem weird. Beyond usual Uriah weird". He laughs shakingly at my comment, but quickly turns serious again.

"Nothing" the voice is nervous and not at all like him. "Something" I relpy.

"Erm, I can't tell you, okay? I promised Four not to tell anyone".

Four? "What does Four have to do with this? Uriah just tell me!"

"I can't Tris. I relly can't"

"Yes, you can."

"Tris I. I. Don't hate me, okay?" He says giving up struggling against me.

"Uriah I would never hate you, ever" I say, almost mad he would think I could ever hate him. Uriah just nods a little.

"I. I. I don't know. Know how to. To say this. Tris, she was killed because she was divergent. I am divergent." The last part was such a quit whisper I just barely heard it.

"Me too" It was a stupid way of trying to comfort him, but it seems to have worked. His eyes shoot up. "Really" He sounds relieved.

"Yes" then I walk over and hug him. I'm stunned at this new information. Not just me and Tobias anymore. They can hurt Uriah too.

"They won't hurt us, Uriah" I say into his chest. His heat is beating fast. Too fast. Scared for his life.

"Yes Tris, they will. If they find out they will".

It was not just a warning. It was a _threat_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Please review. All your thoughts good or bad. Also I would like it if you come with plot suggestions, I'm starting to have a harder time coming up with tings.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own divergent. Nor do I own the characters. It all belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 5

Uriah and I did not sleep all night, nor did we really talk much. We just sat beside each other. Dreading the day, if the day ever comes, that our divergence gets out to the public. Once in a while one of us would say something like 'Why are we even dangerous?' or 'we need to be strong together. At such comments the other would just nod.

Three knocks on the appartment door innerrupts our pattern. When I rise to open it I glance at my watch. Six thirty in the morning, who would visit at this hour? The door clicks as I unlock it. Tobias stands there looking at me.

"I was worried about you, and from your puffy eyes I can tell you didn't sleep". He looks at me. In his eyes I can see that he did not sleep very well either.

"Uriah is here" I say as I open the door completly to let him in. He takes my hand when he walks past me.

Uriah is sitting in the exact same spot as he was sitting when I left him. Tobias scans both him and me. Then he gets the connection. "I see you did not sleep at all either" He says quietly. Uriah just nodds.

"you told her, didn't you?" Now Uriah looks up, his eyes a mixture of fear and regret. "I'm sorry, Four. I know I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, but". His voice trails off. "It's fine, but you two can't sit around here all day moping, waiting to be next. That will only lead to suspicion" Tobias is in Four mode.

I turn to face Tobias and burry my face in his chest. His warm embrace is welcoming and his strong arms wrap around me. He is holding me tight. I can feel his mucles through his black shirt. I hear his heart beating against my head. Concentrating on his heartbeat sends a calm wave over me.

Tobias carefully pulls me away from him. I frown at him and he kisses my forhead. Then he walks over to Uriah and sits down next to him on the floor. I watch him closely as he pats Uriah on the back and says "You need to continue as usual, especailly now. They will be watching us. You're strong Uriah, you can do this. You need to do this"

"I can't they will notice. They are going to kill me" His voice is filled with fear. "Look Uriah, I know they will, if they find out. That is why you need to seem unaware of what happend to her. To the girl they killed"

Tobias' words are stern and his expression is very _Four. _His intentions however are to keep everyone safe. He cares about Uriah too. And he loves me.

I squeeze myself inbetween them and take Uriah's hand in mine. "We can do this Uri, you are not alone" Tobias smiles at me. Even Uriah tries to smile, but fails. Ending up with a sad half smile across his face.

* * *

The dining hall is quiet, everybody has now heard about 'that poor girl that jumped in the chasm'. Tobias' hand is strong in mine, it gives me strenght.

When we reach our usual table everyone is there. Drinking and mourning in their own Dauntless way. Except Uriah, he is still pulling himself together in my appartment.

We are greeted by some half-drunk gestures and 'hello's'. I still can't wrap my head around the idea of drinking you sorrows away. The Dauntless aren't sad for the loss of the dead girl. They are celebrating her bravery. Saying once again that it was courageous jumping into the chasm.

It makes me sick. She did not do it because she was brave. Neither did Al for that matter. No one jumps in the chasm because they are brave. They are either killed, or cowards.

Tobias sees my discomfort and pulles me closer. I sigh, knowing that he too is hating this. All the voices in the dining hall die out when Eric takes the stage.

"Abagail was a good person. She was dauntless, trying to out brave everything and everyone, even the laws of gravety". Abagail must be the dead divergent girl. Eric continues saying how much she will be missed, and how everyone will mourn her. I can't stand this anymore.

Tobias wears the same look I must be having. Disgust. Without exchanging any words, we both stand up and leave.

Once we are out of the dining hall, I turn to him. "Now what? We can't really go back to my appartment, Uriah is still there." He does not respond just takes my hand and drags me along.

He doesn't let go of my hand untill we reach the train tracks. In the distance I can see a light, the train must be coming. "Second cart" Tobias says. The train comes closer. I start to run, I can hear him right behind me. With a loud noise I land in the cart. Tobias on the other hand lands gracefully as always.

"Where to?" I ask. He just shrugs and I frown. "Lets just ride the train for a while" he finally says. The wind throws me off balance, a hand steadies me. My knees are weak, my back slides down against the wall.

He sits in front of me and pulls me into his lap. His lips find mine. Not in a hurry, but soft and gentil. Our toungues slowly circling each other. My fingers move from the hem of his shirt, up his back and find their way into his hair. Pulling him closer to me. Needing him.

Tobias moans, lets his hands slide down my back. I feel the tip of his fingers on my skin, between my trousers and my shirt. I sigh.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear.

Gently he pulls his face a few inches back so he can see my face. Then I realize it's the first time _I_ said it out loud. I open my eyes, his face is coverd by a huge smile.

"What did you say?" he says, still smiling.

"You heard me" I respond, while I look away, suddently embarrassed by my show of affection.

He cups my face in his hands. Forcing me to look at him. Shakes his head a little "No I didn't, say it again" I smile at this. Lean into him and say "I love you, Tobias Eaton".

He plants a kiss on my temple, on my cheek, then on my lips. "I love you too, Tris Prior. Very much"

I pull his head to mine and kiss him. Our bodies fitting perfectly together. I wish we could stay this way forever. Me on his lap, his eyes at the same level as mine, our lips together.

But then there is reallity.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Please write reviews. This is only what ****_I_**** think would happen if there was no war, so don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer - Nope, still only a reader. **

Chapter 6

A heavy breathing, accompanied by tossing and turning wakes me up. Tobias' face is sweaty. I get tears in my eyes thinking about what his dream must be. Gently I try to shake him awake, however he seems to be pretty darn far away.

"Tobias" I whisper. He does not respond, just continues making strangled noises. "Tobias" I say, almost yelling this time. His eyes flutter and he moans.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear seeing you in pain" a tear rolls down my cheek. "Tris, I'm okay. Far away from him. With you." A sound escapes my mouth, it is like a mixture of a sob and a laugh. I kiss his cheek a million times.

"Urg..sweaty" and this time it is he who laughs. He grabs me by my wrist and pulls me closer so that our forheads touch". "Tobias" I whine and run to the shower. With a fast move I shut the door in his face.

I can hear pounding on the door, but the sound is soon drownd by the water running over my head. When I am done and all dried up, I realize that I don't have any clean clothes. Actually I don't really know what I'm doing in Tobias' appartment.

After freaking out a little at the thought of having no clothes, I notice a pile of his in the corner. His shirt is so massive that it goes mid thighs on me. Not being used to flash so much skin, not even to Tobias, I walk out with my eyes on the floor.

"Nice shirt" a smile creeps on his face. "I know right" I say blushing. Laughing at my embarrassment he walks to the bathroom.

When he is done, he comes back into the room with wet hair. "What exactly am I doing here? I don't remember last night" I say giving him a confused look.

"You fell asleep on the train and I don't have your room key, so yeah. And I did not really mind having to share my bed with you"He smiles. "And why is that" I ask him flity. "Well first of all you are so small that you barely took any space, and second you spent two thirds of the time sleeping on me instead of on the bed"

I try to look disappointed that he answerd literaly, but when I picture him trapped underneath me, I just can't.

"Well, I guess I have to go to my own room to get ready".

"Like that?" he asks eyeing his shirt. I look down, God, I have to flash my bare legs to everyone I pass. I just shrug and walk out the door. I can hear him laugh behind me, knowing that I hate this.

* * *

Work today is different, fun. In a couple of hours I am leaving the dauntless compound for the first time in my new job. The meeting I am attending is in Erudite. A faction I have only visited once before, when I ran to Caleb after I hit Tobias.

The meeting is between leaders and ambassadors from all factions. Which means either my father or Marcus Eaton will represent Abnegation. Of course Marcus does not know Tobias and I are together, nor does he know Tobias told me. Still the thought makes me nervous.

"Who else from Dauntless is coming?" I ask Patrick. _Not Eric, not Eric, NOT ERIC _is going over and over again in my head. "Max" Patrick answers me. _Thank God._

Max too is a evil person, but he is better that Eric. Not much, but better. Atleast he values the whole faction and not just himself. Plus he is less likely to kill me just for being me.

"Okay, is there anything in particular I need to do or say?" Patrick shrugs "Just show up, I think that would be it". I'm a bit disappointed in his indifferent answer because I am exited that I finally get to do something fun.

But then again here in Dauntless doing things just for the fun of it is not unusual so I guess you get used to it. Another huge difference between the brave and the selfless.

I sigh I'm divergent, not one or the other. Divergent. Abnegation. Dauntless. _Erudite_. I haven't thought of that in a while. Erudite, how could I get Erudite? I tend to get annoyed at smart-ass people and I am still mad at Caleb for choosing them of all the factions.

Smart. It's not like I'm incredible smart. The ferris wheel thing whas smart I guess, but apart from that?

I get woken up from my thoughts and snap back into reallity when someone speaks to me. "I'll meet you at the train in half an hour" Max says. He must have enterd when I was thinking because he wasn't here earlier.

"Uh. Yeah" I respond a bit startled by his presence. When he is gone I look at my watch. Wow, time has gone by quickly. When I stand up and walk out the door I see Tobias. "Hello" I say and give him a fast kiss as I walk by him.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he sees me head for the train tracks.

"Faction meeting in Erudite" I say matter of factly.

Tobias looks at me, then realizes the same thing I did earlier. "Stay far away from him Tris"

I look into his deep blue eyes, almost getting lost.

"Of course I will. I love you" I finally say. I don't worry about Marcus hurting me, I worry about me lashing out on him.

"I love you too" Four says and kisses me goodbye.

I head for the train ready to face the Erudite, the meeting and Max

But worst of all. Tobias' nightmare.

**Please give me ideas or say what you would like to happen, I'm running out of creativity here. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I know this is far from my best chapter, but it just needed to be in there. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent or Insurgent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 7

The train ride to Erudite felt so much longer that it actually was. I was in the cart with Max and two other Dauntless members, the silece was painfull. As if Max's thoughts were burning though me along with his stare. I know he is suspicious of me, of what exactly I do not know.

Max was not the only thing making the train ride long. Arriving at Erudite is something I dread. Finding out if my own father hates me so much he couldn't come. And if that is the case, I have to be in the same room as Marcus. A sadistic, abusive father, that everyone in Abnegation seemed to adore. They are all so clueless, naive and ignorant.

No matter how much I dreaded the point we had to jump off, I could see the Erudite glass skyscrapers. My clue that I had to leave the train in favour of the blue sterile confrence rooms. Without any hesitation I bend ny knees and jump. A roaring sound continues as the train never stops.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

I have to tell myself to breath, not thinking it would be this hard. With my fingers I trace the three ravens on my collarbone. My mom. My dad. Caleb. Birds flying away. Being let go. However I know that I will never be able to let go, not really.

Us four Dauntless representatives are greeted by the Candor leader. Jack Kang. He is surrounded by three people dressed in black and white. One of the three is a very short, round lady. She looks irritated, almost angry when I shake her hand.

"Shaking hands is only normal in Dauntless, I prefere if you don't do that" she says. Defidently candor. I cruse her under my breath. Hating people who say everything they think, and think they are better that everyone else.

Erudite people show us where we are supposed to be. We end up in a big room which has only a large table and sixteen chairs. At the very end of the table is Jeanine Matthews. Her blond hair falls perfectly around her face which is dominated by two blue eyes. They do not reflect the big smile she is wearing. Jeanine's eyes have something else. Evil, lust and a great hunger for power.

Slowly and without tearing my eyes from hers, I sit down. Soon also Amity joins us. When the door opens for the second time, I look up.

It takes all I've got to prevent my mouth from hanging open in suprise. At the door stands my father. His big gray clothes hiding him. Making him blend inn amongst the people surrounding him. The blue eyes simular to my own hard when they see me.

My father seems to have drowned in his faction, his position.

Thoughts of my father are still running though my head when someone starts to speak. How he would look at me disapproving if I talked without being asked to. When he would read the paper in the morning at breakfast. Even those times when he bad mouthed about Erudite.

Max seems to notice my distant stare. He elbows me in the arm. Hard. I give him a glare before consentrating on what is being said.

"They need to stand on their own legs" I know they are talking about the factionless. Some people seem to believe they don't need all the supplies they get. Also some Erudite accuse the Abnegation of keeping some of the stuff themselves.

A soft voice, I know all to well speaks up. "Are you really saying we need to stop helping the poor and helpless?". Johanna, Amity leader, agrees with my dad that we don't stop helping them.

People start to get in heated arguments, but I space out again.

Why would the factionless still portray themselves as starving if they, like some say, do infact have enough food. Then I think about the faction system. Even how low some might think about the Abnegation or any other faction, they are still beneath that. I, like so many others, was prepared to die rather than being factionless.

Factionless are people that in the eyes of society don't belong. But if so many people don't belong, is there not something wrong. Aren't we the people who don't belong. They, the non divergent people in each faction. Able to do what your faction says without thinking.

Brainwashed.

* * *

The meeting seems to be everlasting. After not agreeing to anything on the factionless matter, they moved on to the next subject on the list. And so forth.

It isn't untill at the very end that something catches my attention. People are discussing something that seems odd.

"They are forming groups" Jeanine says._ Who, who are forming groups?_ "I don't think they'd do that Jeanine, not to they factions." Jack Kang replies. _Who are they, are they hurting us?_

"Don't you get it Jack, they don't belong in a faction, they belong in more. They can fit in two different factions. Who is to say they don't choose that faction over the one they are in? We can't have their unpredictable brains in the system!"

Divergent. They are talking about divergence. Is that why we are dangerous? Because we have a aptitude for more than one faction? It's not like Tobias, Uriah and I are forming a rebellious group. We just don't want to be killed.

"We need to find them, Separate them from the rest of the faction." Jack Kang finally agrees. _No, no I will not be killed_.

Then Max speaks up for the first time "We need to put something in them that will make them noticeble." "Serum, it wil not kill them, but it will lead us to them" Jeanine comfirms.

My fathers voice speaks up again "How will we be able to get it in them. I will not inject my people with something." "You don't have to, we will put it in the water supply" Johanna smiles. I always thought people from Amity would be nicer to everyone, even divergents.

"But when we find them, what will we do?" I don't see who speaks, but it can't be someone from Erudite or Dauntless. They already know how they deal with it.

"Bring them to Erudite" That must be the worst part, Erudite is propably going to experiment and then kill you.

With a few nodds the meeting is adjourned. I make a point of getting out of there fast so that I don't have to see my fathers disapointed eyes again.

Hundreds of divergent people are going to de discoverd soon. I have to make sure that is not Tobias. Or Uriah.

But how, how do I keep people alive? We have to drink water. I need to make sure they don't take Tobias. The thought of what they will do with him in Erudite makes it hard to breath. Torture. Rather me than him.

As I jump off the train, that is what I promise myself. I will give my life for him. Sacrifice myself so that Tobias can live.

Be selfless for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Please write reviews, good or bad. Then I know what to change or do differently. Also I would love it if you gave me sugestions on what you would like to happen.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Divergent or any of the original characters. I only own my fanfiction.**

Chapter 8

My feet hurt from jumping off the train, but they need to run. Faster that they can bear. I run towards the dining hall. The sound of laughter and shouting comes closer. Untill I am surrounded by it, the laughter and joy makes me forget for a second. Forget that I came running to warn them.

At a table in the corner I see Uriah. He is eating Dauntless cake like it will be his last time. Which infact it might be, if I don't help him. I walk up to the table trying to catch my breath. Zeke, Lauren, Shauna and Marlene are also sitting at the table.

They all look at me when I reach them. "Where is Four" I ask. "Umm...control room, I think. Much to do today" Zeke is the first to answer. "Come with me Uriah?" he immediately gets my hint. The others just look at me like I have lost my mind.

"Tris, what happend?" Uriah whispers as we leave the table. "I'll tell you when we get to Four." Uriah just shrugs and follows me to the control room.

I find my way to Tobias and knock on the door. "Tris? What are you doing here?" then he sees Uriah and connects the dots. "What happend in Erudite?". "Wait, what? Why were you in Erudite?" Uriah cuts inn before I have a chance to answer.

I tell them both everything "The water, they are putting serum in the water to identify us" I say when I am on the end of the story. "What?!" Tobias exlaims. "we can't drink the water or else we will get caught" My eyes give him the answer, without needing to explain further.

For a moment it seems like all three of us lost the ability to speak. Silence and panic fills the room. This new knowledge sinking in. Leaving us stunned and without words. No more water. Or else death will come get you. We all know this will mean death to many innocent people.

"At least we know" Tobias says breaking the silence.

"But the rest of them, they will get send to Erudite".

"I know Uriah, but we can't help them. We will risk exposing ourselves. You, me and Tris are the only ones we can help" little does he know about my plan.

I intend to expose myself, if anyone in Dauntless gets affected by the serum. Knowing that if they take me with them Tobias and Uriah have enough time to save who ever might me divergent. I need to save them. Because I am the one that heard the leaders plan.

"No, Tris. You can't help them. Not without exposing yourself." Tobias says picking up on my thoughts. I nod, but know that if I get a chance I will help them.

* * *

Tobias squeezes my hand. "How are you?", "I'm fine, just a bit shocked" We are walking to his appartment. After I told them about the meeting earlier today, I have not stopped trying to come up with a plan.

"It's going to be okay, at least we know. I can keep you safe from Erudite" he smiles a little. "I love you Tobias, but I can take care off myself" I reply. "I know and I don't doubt that for a second, you are really strong. That does not mean I don't want to keep you safe"

I kiss him, loving him because he cares. And yet he doesn't think I'm weak.

He kisses me back, sliding his toung in my mouth just as we reach his door. Without pulling away he unlocks and opens the door. Pressing my back against it. I close the door after we stumble inside. Leaving us alone. Just us two and his appartment.

My jacket slips off and he presses me up against the wall. Lifting me up, my feet don't reach the floor anymore. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Pressing his chest to mine. His hands are steady at the hem of my shirt. Keeping me up.

I let my fingers knot in his hair. Slide them down to his shoulders. From his shoulders down his back taking his jacket with them. Under his jacket he is only wearing a black t-shirt that is tight in all the right places. Showing off his muscles. They are flexed from keeping my weight up.

He slowly makes his way to his bed. Me still resting on his hips, my lips crushing on his. Loving him. Softly he lays me down on the bed. He is on top of me with his knees on either side of me. Pressing me down in the matrass while kissing me.

It is making my heart race. Knowing that I am so close to him. Tracing the tatoos on his back with my hands. Not seeing them, but knowing that they are there. I let my hands rest on the one I know is Dauntless. The faction of the brave. Overcoming fears.

After a while he pulls away. Kisses my collarbone and each of the birds, my neck and my temple. His breath alone leaving me hypnotized. Tobias lets go and lays down beside me. I put my head on his chest and snuggle up to him. Inhaling Tobias' scent. One of my hands is in his while the other is making lazy circles on his chest.

He lets out a sigh. "I love you so much" he says and turns to his side facing me. I place my lips gently on his "I love you too". "Are you still afraid?" he says referring to us being intimate. His question suprises me somewhat. I frown, not really sure of my own feelings. Our heads are only a couple of inches away from each other.

Slowly I shake my head. Press my lips firmly to his and get lost in him. The way his hands move over my body makes me shiver. His lips on mine, his tounge tangled with mine. Warmth and nervousness goes through me. Nervous, but not the bad kind a good kind. A wanting I have never experienced before.

Giving myself over to him. His body all mine. Loosing control, while at the same time being totally aware of what I am doing. He asks me one last time "Tris, are you completly sure?"

I nod. Knowing I want him more than anything.

Just me and Tobias.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I hope you like it. I know my chapters are not really long, but I upload one every day.**

**Disclaimer - Nope, I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Not that you would think I did.**

Chapter 8

I wake up with Tobias' deep blue eyes staring at me. I never get tired of waking up to him. Like I have the last four months. My hand traces his cheekbone, drawing the outlines of his face. The soft bedsheets feel cold on my bare skin. He is just perfect, to me at least. That I drool at the thought of him does not mean all girls are attracted to him.

"You are perfect" I utter the words I am thinking. The comment earns me a smile. It makes my heart flutter.

"You are perfecterer, Tris. I love you" he whispers. I laugh at his grammar. Press my lips softly to his. Tobias returns it just as soft. Only our lips are touching, and yet it is so intimate. So us.

"Tobias" I say as my lips leave his. "mmm". "When does initiate training begin again?" His eyes open and give me a confused look. Not understanding my intrest in the initiation.

"In two months why?" He answers after thinking for a moment.

"Well" I say smiling at him. "Perk of my job is that I am requierd to oversee transfer training" He chuckles. "I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other then". I once again I reply by crashing my mouth to his.

Fire runs through me. "I have to be hard on the instructor, though. I heard he was no good.". Tobias pretends to be hurt causing me to break into laughter. We laugh together, making my stomach hurt. It is a good feeling. A bit like the feeling I get whenever I am with Tobias.

"Where will you be going this week? What faction needs the help of super Tris the most?" he jokes, while keeping his lips only one inch away from me. Breathing the same air as me.

"Abnegation" I say, this makes his smile disapear as if it has never existed.

"You will be meating all the leaders then, won't you?" I nod.

"Oh, God. Don't go near him Tris. I just can't stand the thought of him touching you". "I won't Tobias, I just have to resist the urge to rip him to shreads." I try to lighten the mood. Not wanting Marcus to ruin our moment.

However Tobias' face does not ease. He is really worried about me. "Let me come with you, please Tris. Let me come with you."

* * *

It's really hard focusing on work because my mind keeps replaying this morning. I refused to let him come with me. Argued that he could not live throug this fear in real life. His argument was that he should face his fear once and for all. But he doesn't fool me. I could see the fear flicker in his eyes, he is just doing this trying to protect me.

I won't let him do it. I will not put him in that kind of pain just for my own selfishness. Never. Tobias has not given up either. Keeps holding on to his plan. Insisting on that it is a good idea.

My memory goes back to four months ago when I was going to Erudite. Even the slightest chance I could meet Marcus scared him. I hate seeing him in pain. Just seeing him at all makes my insides hurt. The aching feeling helps me remind myself that it is real.

"You are dismissed for lunch now Tris, just make sure you come back afterwards" Patrick's voice breakes through my wall of thoughts.

Hesitantly I stand up. Unsure if I want to face Tobias right now. Knowing very well he will continue his begging.

Eventually I decide to do it anyway. I really want some Dauntless cake right now. Tobias or no Tobias, cake was necessary. Therefor I carefully make my way to the dining hall.

Tobias isnot there yet. Yet being the keyword because I know that he will show up. An arm grabs mine, but it's not him. Uriah and Christina are at my side. Uriah is smiling from ear to ear. "Hey guys" I say while grabbing a slice of cake.

"Hey, Tris. You will never guess what just happend" Christina laughs. "Let me guess, It has something to do with Uri and Zeke" I say. As if on cue a laughing Zeke come up to us.

"Well, Zeke and I were betting on who could eat the most Dauntless cake." Uriah is almost falling over from laughter. "Lets just say Zeke here lost his ability to eat at the end" Everyone joines the wave of laughter. I love this part of Dauntless. Even though I don't really know what happend it is just as funny to me as to them.

"Hey Four" Zeke yells when he has calmed down a bit. Four loos at him and walkes over to our table. "Wanna make a bet?" Zeke asks. Tobias eyes him suspisiously. "What kind of bet?"

"Everyone has to join, the one who can shoot the most times in a row dead centre wins. All the others have to give him their cake tomorrow." he explains.

"Fine, but remember Zeke, I am a trainer. I taught half of these people how to shoot"

"I bet I can still beat you" Zeke says confidently.

Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Tobias and I make our way to the training room. Ready to shoot for cake. I take a gun into my hand and position it right.

Everyone makes their way to one of the targets. Shooting fills the room. The sound of bullets hitting targets.

Christina is the first to miss. "Nooo" she exclaims. "So close, I was so close." She walkes over to the bench and sits down. Watching the rest of us still shooting. Trying to be the most Dauntless.

_Innhail, Exhail, shoot._ The voice in my head repeats every time I shoot. I'm not a bad shoot at all, but knifes are my stronger suite. I miss. Just my an inch. The bullet hole is right beside the other. Shortly after my fail Uriah too fails to get his bullet right in the centre.

Just Tobias and Zeke left. "Come on Zeke, you can beat the Dauntless protege!" Uriah encourages his brother. "Shut. Up. Uriah." Zeke snaps. His reaction is making him miss. "God damn, Uriah I will kill you!"

Uriah makes a run for it, with Zeke just behind him. I shoot Christina a 'we need to see this look' and we both run after them. I don't get far though. Tobias is holding my wrist. Keeping me from running to see Uriahs death.

"Tris, we need to talk about it" he says and I immediately know what he is talking about.

"I can't let you face my cruel father alone. And if I face my fear now rather than later I know I have you by my side". That shuts me up. Not knowing how to answer that.

"Let me come with you. Not just for you sake, but for both of us" he is almost pleading now.

I sigh. "Fine, yes you can come Tobias. But if he comes near you I will kill him" he chuckles.

"Of course"

**Someone wrote in the comments that perfecter isn't a word. I AM AWARE. If you read it again you will see it says perfecter_er. -er _two times. It was not serious :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I'm sorry I haven't posted this weekend, I have been ill and have exams. But I will continue.**

**Disclaimer - I ****_still_**** do not own Divergent or Insurgent. **

Chapter 10

The two next days went by really fast. Just kind of waiting to leave, face Tobias' fear. I know it's pathetic, but I'm just afraid of how he will take it. Seeing a man who has abused you for so many years has got to be scary. Tobias' however seems to be unaffected by the fact that in only a few hours he will facing Marus _freaking _Eaton. Somehow it calms me down, I don't know how to handle a scared Four. If that is even possible.

We are lying on the bed. Tobias' hands are situated at my waist. His whole sleeping body is relaxed. Yet the shallowness of his breaths are telling me diffrently. Suggesting nightmears. Also his heartbeat is scary. Fast against my ear.

"Hey, Tobias it's okay. Wake up. I'm here" I shake him awake. Not liking seeing him in pain.

"Uh...Tris? What happend?" He replies after a while sluggish from sleeping.

"You had a nightmear, I assume. Were you dreaming about Marus hitting you again?" He seems to think for a while, remembering the dream. Then is face hardens. Eyes deadly angry.

"Something like that." Sudently he seems wide awake. Not a trace of tierdness left in his voice. "Then what happend? Talk to me Tobias"

He sighs, knowing I won't let it go. "You" he mumbles. "What?" "You. He wasn't hitting me he hit you" At my waist his hands were trembling with anger and fear.

In that moment I realised Tobias' worst fear was not his worst fear anymore. Our reationship did not only affect friday nights and sleeping together. I had now become his weakest point. Easyest to hurt him trough me.

The same went for him. He was both my strong and weak spot.

This fact scares me. It means that whatever I do Tobias is a part of it somehow. Also it means I am a easyer target.

"I am going to go through my fear landscape" Tobias stated matter-of-factly. He did this whenever he felt weak. Facing his fear to feel strong.

"Should I go with you?" he paused for a moment thinking, then took my hand pulled me close and kissed me.

"Yes, please. Thank you Tris. Now go get ready" I smiled and jumped in the shower.

* * *

So far down. If we fall we will defidently die. No we won't it's just a simulation. Not real. "Remember, it's not real. Take my hand and jump on three. Ok?" he took my hand and slowly nodded.

"One." I yell.

"Two" His hand clutching mine harder.

"Three" With a leap we jumped off.

For me it was a rush. Actually fun, reminded me of why I chose Dauntless. Tobias on the other hand is having a hard time catching his breath. Like he just ran a marathon. Next, what comes after the jump?

Oh right. B_ox_.

As the walls of the invisible box pushed me closer to Tobias, I turned around. Sliding my hands around his neck. Standing on my toes pressing my lips to his for a while. My action seems to relax him a bit, because he puts his hand on the small of my back pulling me to him.

"Why is your heart racing Tris" Even though his voice is shacky I can see him smile.

"That is all you Tobias." he smiles, so cute and innocent. "But we need to sit down to get out of this box. I'm sorry." when I say this the grin falls of his face.

Inside a little invisible there are sitting a boy and a girl. She is sitting on top of him. It must not help with his fear.

After a while the box seems to collapse.

I haven't been in his fear landscape since the first time, but it is just like then. Grabbing every fear it can catch. Not really succeeding in making it as bad.

Like these fears are Tobias' worst, yet they only mildly scare him. He can still face them every day.

I think that untill now. Untill I see the look in his eyes. Broken. He falls down on the floor. Not being able to move. His eyes are frozen on something in the other side of the room.

Blue eyes meet mine. Not deep beautiful like Tobias', but light like mine. Actually they are mine.

Then I remember this fear. He had to kill the face-less woman. Taken her place there is a me. He has to shoot me.

Turns out the fear landscape has grasped what I thought about this morning. A real, truly frightening one.

Tobias is sitting as far away from simulation me as possible. Turned with his back to both me and me. Shaking. It hurts me seeing him, but he has to shoot me or calm down. At this moment I don't think he is going either.

"Tobias you need to either calm down or kill the simulation" I whisper when I get closer to him.

"I can't shoot. It's you Tris. I can't kill you" Tears are streaming down his face. He looks so vulnerable. So hurt. I don't like him like this. I like the strong Tobias that always is there for me.

I take his hand. Help him up and look him in the eye. "I know, but it's not real. I'm here" when I say _here_ I squeeze his hand.

For what seems like ages he just stands there fumbling with the gun that appeard in his hand.

"I can't do it Tris. I will not kill you. I can just calm my heartbeat." the gun drops on the ground and in this moment I don't know what to feel. My boyfriend was just forced to kill a fake me, but he didn't. Then after my moment of confusion I run in his arms.

I'm glad he did not kill me. Even though I don't like being his weakness. His face is burried in my hair.

Standing like this calms him down. Having me in his arms and not slumped dead on the ground. Soon the simulation moves on.

Marcus is next. Exactly the same as the last time. Compared to having to kill me dealing with Marcus is a picnic.

Tobias gets through it with scared faces and protecting me. I still don't get it. He is protecting me from his father, who hurt him. But after what I saw in the other fear it sould not suprise me.

When the room turns back into the grey concrete one he hugs me so tight I almost can't breathe. My arms are wraped around him hanging on with the same amount of strenght. "It's okay, it is not real. Just a simulation" I whisper in his ear.

"I know, but the one with you. It felt real. And the one with Marcus today is the first time I see him in more that two years" he answers. _Because of me. _I add silently

I am the reason he is petrified right now.

All my fault.

**Thank you for reading. Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Give reviews either good or bad. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent, Insuregent or any of the characters. Bummer.**

****Chapter 11

Leaving for Abnegation was hard. Not physically of course, but mentally. I know for a fact that every inch we get closer to Marcus and his old life Tobias hurts more. Just knowing this, and knowing I'm the reason he is coming is making me mental.

Five more minutes untill we have to jump. With wat strenght Tobias is going to do that I can not say. He went cold, emotionless Four on me today. I don't blame him.

"Tobias, are you okay?" I know he won't tell me. Not really.

"Yeah, Tris. I'm fine" I was right. Who would be fine whit this. With an abusive past. With Marcus as a bloody father.

Instead of pushing him further I take his hand in mine and lace our fingers together. Trying somehow to help. I don't let go of his hand not even when we jump out of the train.

The meeting is held in a tall building, gray obviously. The plain building makes me kind of sad. Not nostalgic like usually with Abnegation memories. This building however makes me pity the Abnegation.

This is not what it was supposed to be. Tobias once said that Dauntless has changed since the founding. And that Dauntless has become more about adrenalin junkies who have to brave no matter. Intead of people that think you have to be brave to stand up for the weak in a war, because cowardice was the reason of the was.

Abnegation has the same symptomes. Instead of just helping other people and being selfless, it has become a competition of how plain you can live. And who can efface them self the most.

I think all the factions have taken what they stand for out of preportion and forced it on the members stronger and more important than intended.

The confrence room is as every other Abnegation room as simple as possiple. Through the glass we can see that everyone is already seated.

My father is next to Marcus Eaton. Sitting right opposite of Max. Where I and Tobias are supposed to sit.

"Tobias, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can go back." I say. Hoping to spear him from more pain. But Tobias is Four. Dauntless protege, only scared of four things. Stubbourn and is never going to back down.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave you here with him" He spits out the last sentence like venom. Grips my hand harder and opens the door.

Because we are the last ones to arrive the room is almost quit. All eyes turn to us when we enter the room.

My father stares at me dumbfound. He dosen't recognize Tobias Eaton. His eyes wander to out intertwined hands.

"Nice of you too join us. Beatrice" He pauses for a second then continues "I see you have brought someone with you?" I can swear for a second Marcus doesen't know who Tobias is. Then his face lights up.

He coughs "I haven't seen you in a while To-" "Four" Tobias cuts him off. And I agree, in that moment he is in fact Four. "I did not come here for you Marcus" he says in his stern scary voice.

All the other people in the room look confused at between the two. "I see" the monster replies after a few moments of silence. His words are meant to be hurt, but I can see a smile playing on his lips.

He is sick. Enjoying his son's pain.

* * *

The rest of the meeting goes by as usual. However just as we are about to leave, my father stops us. Last time he acted like I wasen't even there. My scary, older boyfriend must have caught him by suprise.

"Hello father." I try being cold. _Faction before blood _running though my head.

"Beatrice. Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your, _friend_ here?" he motions towards Tobias at the same moment his father joins us.

Before either me or Four can say anything his father says "I believe our children here have found each other in the Dauntless compund"

This is new, Andew Prior looks caught off guard. His eyes roam over my boyfriend and then mumbles "Tobias?". Tobias expression though does not change. "I prefer Four, Mr. Prior"

He keeps up the act of the cold emotionless instructor while Andrew looks at him with discust. The same look he gave me when I transferred. He thinks we betrayed them. I might deseve it, but Tobias did not betray that scumbag. Taking your own safety in account is not selfish, it's brave.

I give Marcus my best death glare just as we are about to turn around.

"Beatrice" My father exlaims. "You do not look at Mr. Eaton like that"

I can feel the anger boiling up in me._ Look at him like that? _I should do so much worse to _Mr. Eaton. _Mr. Eaton, I should hurt him for hurting Tobias.

"With all do respect Sir. I don't think you know what you are talking about. You should not be mad at Tris, looks do not physically harm one" I can hear him mutter " Unfortually" under his breath, but my father does not hear it.

"Don't be a bad influence son"

Arrgh. He makes me so sick. "HE is not a bad influence" I say as I speed walk out of the room.

I can feel my fathers disaproving eyes burning in the back of my head. Even more dissapointed in me than the last time.

When we are finally outside and my frustration has worn down a little bit, I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. Showing him just how much I love him and that I'm proud of him.

His Four attitude fades away and I can feel him returning all the love and warmth with equal passion. I am so gratefull that he came. He kept me from pulling someone apart.

"I am really proud of you. You are nothing like him."

We kiss again.

"I love you, so much Tobias"

He smiles. It is a smile that gets out way to little. This morning I was mad at myself for being able to hurt him by taking him with me. Right now I am the happiest person alive, because I'm able to make him smile like that.

"I love you too, Tris"

**Please, please give me suggestions I'm having a hard time coming up with something original. I'm really sorry it took so long, but I am in the middle of exams. Hope you liked it give reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Well, sorry for little updates exams are stressing me out. Chapter 12 today. Hope you enjoy. I like suggestions and comments. Thank you to Zariha321 I will do that in a few chapters :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. It all belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 12

Life in Dauntless is comforting and natural, but at the same time it has an edge to it. A flavor Abnegation didn't have. Danger and exitement. Don't get me wrong I would rather not almost be thrown in the chasm everyday, but the idea of the unexpected is suprisingly nice. Which of course is one of the reasons I chose Dauntless.

The sound of two pairs of feet walk echo through the underground halls. Christina and I are hanging out as real members. Without worry of becoming factionless.

"You know Uriah told me we should go zip-lining again, want to come?" I ask Christina. I'm really trying to include her and Will with my 'Dauntless born' plans, trying not to get them jealous.

Her eyes light up with exitement and shed beams beside me. Then she suddently stops. "Is Four coming, 'cause don't get me wrong I'm happy for you, but it will be kind of weird seing your instuctor making out with your best friend. Besides he still scares me. How does he not scare you?"

"He is not scary" I defend Tobias. "By the way who said anything about us making out in public?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot you were an Abnegation. Is he coming or not?"

"No he is not coming" -he is scared of hights I add silently. Although I am pretty sure his friends think he is above it all, that he does not get scared just finds it boring.

We continue walking like that. Sharing easy conversation. Sometimes I can't believe I survived sixteen years without a friend like Christina. I mean I had friends, just not like this. I never talked about myself like this or shared things like my weirdest and worst fears.

After walking around in circles and ending up at her door again. Christina says "Okay. I should probably go tell Will about zip-lining. See you later Tris" And without further ado she is gone.

The corridor seems bigger now, emptier without her. I decide to go to the training room. Not really because I fell like shooting or throwing knives, that is more Tobias' thing letting off steam. I just want to feel it's atmostphere again. The power it has and yet how little power it has. Because you know that in there you will always have something to protect youselves against enemies, but on the other hand you also know, so will you enemy.

As I open the heavy door to get in I hear shooting. Someone is in here. Just as I am about to walk out again I catch a glimt of who it is. The next bullet hits bulls eye.

"Nice shoot" I say

He jumps a little at my presence. Turns around with a startled look, but then grins widely.

"Why thank you miss Prior" Uriah says still grinning like a idiot. He turns to the table beside him picks up another gun and hands it it me, handle first.

"Care to try?", "Guns have never been my strong suit, but why not" I reply smiling back at his ever present grin.

For a while we stand side by side shooting targets. I miss most times, because I'm still as suck-y as I was in initiation. Uriah however is quite good, and it does not only cross my mind once that it feels weird how he could be runner up for me. I was first he was second and yet he's still so much better.

"Well you make up how terrible you are at shooting with your simulation scores and of course your sunny personallity" I laugh.

"Guess that means you suck at facing fears and are moody?" I question him.

"No it means you are a better Divergent than I am and that my sarcasm voice needs practice.

I laugh even louder. It makes me happy how this is a normal day. Just being around Uriah, laughing for our own selfish reasons. Uriah is a really good friend to be around.

"So, are you gonna ask that scary ass boyfriend of yours to come zip-lining with us?" Uriah asks

"No, I'm pretty sure he does not want to come" I say trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, probably to easy for 'fearless Four'. I can't believe he doesn't scare the shit out of you though. I mean you are tough, but he even scares Eric. He can take Eric's job and life in a heartbeat and yet he does not. Which then again scares Eric, because he thinks it is all some game. He can't realize that some people don't crave power like he does"

The fact that Uriah says this only confirmes the knowlege that he is Divergent. There is no 'pure dauntless' that would think like that, let alone say it out loud. Combining rationallety with exeriance and basic knowlege.

"Showing off our divergence are we Uriah?" I comment mockingly

He spins around and faces me. Launges at me and throws me over his shoulder. For a split second the act makes me think of Al. I push the thought away.

Swaying me back and forth as he walks Uriah makes his way to the dining hall. Runs over to one of the tables and dumps me on the chair. I groan as my body hits the chair, giving my best death glare to Uriah.

When I look away from him I meet the faces of the rest of the people at the table. Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will. They are all here. For a moment there is dead silence, then everyone bursts out in laughter.

Uriah steals Zeke's cake and him and I eat it fast before Zeke can steal it back. Zeke's face looks defeated and devastated and it is our turn to laugh.

This is it. This is how it is supposed to be for a sixteen year old. Carefree and fun.

But then out of the blue. The other shoe drops.

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience.  
-I**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Well, it has been a while. I have no good reason, I'm just really lazy. Summer break is here which might mean more updates. Don't hate me for incorrect grammar English is not my language.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

****Chapter 13

Walking in the now quiet dining hall makes his way to us seem twice as long. His long strides closing the distance. Everyone stares at him, just like then. Only then my future was partly in his hands, now I am safe. Yet my Divergents will make sure that I am never really safe.

His greasy black hair and pirced face still have enough power to get me killed if I do the wrong thing. Even my 'scary ass' boyfriend, as Uriah so nicely put it, can't help me. Not that I really want his help, because I need to fend for myself no matter how physically weak I may seem.

"What do you want Eric?" Four asks in his harsh instuctor voice.

"Oh, snappy are we Four. Actually I came for your pretty little girlfriend here." Then he looks at me. "Minus the pretty part" He adds quicly. Nice.

I am Dauntless. I'm Dauntless. The brave. "Yeah, what for?" I exceed my own expectations when my words come out confident and strong. "Do you mind if I just eat my food?"

"You'll find out what for. Yes _stiff_ I mind, I'm the leader you follow my order. Always."

While standing, I give Tobias a glance trying to tell him that I will be okay. Tobias might be overprotective, but he is also the person that believes the most in my strenght. He knows that I am strong enough to take care of myself.

We walk out of the dining hall. Just outside the door however we stop. He turns around, looking at me with his determend eyes in a way that is probably supposed to make me shrink. Therefor I do not. I need to show my bravery to this man. Show him how much I belong here, in Dauntless. My faction. I shall not look away.

After a few minutes of him staring and me not looking away he breakes the silence. "Remember the faction meeting?" I nod "Well they have decided to put the serum in the cake batter with immeadiate effect, you need to help us find them. Every divergent will react to the serum by what seems like an allergyc reaction. Bloodshot eyes, a rash and sneezing. If you see anyone with these symtomes you need to hand them over to us."

Eric says a few more things, but the only thing I can think about is Uriah eating that cake just a few minutes ago. He will be sendt to Erudite unless I help him.

Finally he waves his hand showing me I'm dismissed. As fast as I can I make my way to the table where all my friends look at me. The are waiting for an explanation, but I don't have time for that.

While grabbing Uriah's arm I say "Uriah, Four we need to leave now" quiet, but stern.

They look at me dumbfounded, but follow. Zeke makes a joke to Tobias about him being wraped around my finger. I don't hear Tobias's reply, but it defidently shuts him up.

When we reach my appartment I usher them in and lock the door.

"I think I'm allergyc to your apartment Tris" Uriah says while rubbing his red eyes.

"Not my apartment. Cake" I whisper.

"No way, I'm not allergyc to the best thing in the world" He yells

Tobias just looks sceptically at the two of us. I sigh "Not allergyc Uriah. Divergent serum. They have begun."

His eyes widen. He looks scared just like the night in my apartment. However I know better, I know he is strong willed and strong minded. Uriah just like Tobias and me has the power to be whatever he needs to be. He has genuin strenght.

"Are you sure Tris?" Four asks. I nod "That is what Eric told me. The serum gives Divergent people an allergyc reaction to the cake. I am supposed to report them to the leaders. From there they will be taken to Erudite."

I sit down on the bed and drop my head in my hands. Defeated. "There is no way I can save all those people Four. Best case senario they will die, who knows what worst case is?" I shake my head fast. "And if I don't report anyone they will get that something is wrong."

If I don't report them Eric will get that I am Divergent. I don't say it out loud, but I know that all three are thinking it.

"No Tris you will not report your self, I know you are thinking it. You have always been selfless, you don't need to be now." Tobias's voice is not sympathetic. It's not a choice, it is an order.

"Uriah right now you need to go home. Do not under any circumstances buy allergy pills, that will be expected. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do with your symtomes."

Slowly Four's order forms in Uriah's head and he nods. Takes small steps and makes his way to his apartment. When he is gone Tobias and I are alone. Looking at each other.

"You need to re-" I interrupt him with my lips pressing to his. I pour all my need and longing into this kiss. Displaying how much I need him, and can't have him going to Erudite and be killed.

My lips move over his warm ones with a stedy rhythm. His thoung slides across my bottom lip and finds mine. For a while it is just that. My mouth on his, warmth spreading through my whole body. Untill I reluctantly pull away, getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Tobias, don't eat the cake. They won't know you are Divergent if you don't eat the cake." I hate that I sound desperate.

"It's not going to work Tris. They will probably make sure everyone eats the cake. Or they will put it in something else."

"The water. They said they were going to put it in the water. Why did they put it in the cake?" It does not make any sense. There is another thing bugging me.

"How did they do it? Divergents are aware in simulations how do you give them allergy symtomes"

This whole deal does not make sense there is something off. How is it possible. Something about this does not fit in the puzzle.

It's like a light goes on in the back of my head. Knowing. But then it is gone swallowed in darkness.

**A/N - I'm sorry of some details don't add up last chapter was a while ago. I love reviews. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer - I do not own Divergent **

* * *

Chapter 14 - You're my soldier

Drifting in and out of consciousness is like being in the ocaen. When your head gets pulled under water darkness embraces you and the capabillity to breath is slim to none. However falling in and out of consciousness is way out of my control and I hate losing control. I don't know what happend to me let alone where I am, yet my lack of ability to manipulate or operate the situation seems to put me more off than ever.

I can't choose to stay awake, the stong pulling sensation is tugging at my head. Even though I don't know if I would want to stay awake to face the music, it is hard to embrace such a unnatural feeling.

Before I drift away with the next wave a thought pushes itself into my head. Tobias. Uriah and all the other divergent people, what is happening to them. I quess I can presume this whole divergent-allergy-cake-thing was a scheme. Maybe to see if I could be trusted, which I so bluntly ruind by running right to the nearest divergent in sight.

Sometimes I wish I could hit myself on the head. Stupid, stupid, stupid Tris. To think I supposedly have an aptitude for Erudite. Far fetched.

The pull downwards into oblivion is getting to strong.

Trying to fight it seems to be no good either because whatever incident happend, my body is weak and sore.

Just perfect.

Next time I wake up my head is thobbing harder. Two large silhouettes stand in the room with me. I can't make out any faces untill one of them steps closer to me.

All the pirceings in his face reflect light on my skin. His greasy black hair pulled back from his face. He smiles his wicked manic smile.

"See I always knew about you little Stiff. No stiff comes in first place without cheating." His eyes wander from my face down the length of my body.

"Now the question is what we are going to do about you. You see most divergent would be sent to Erudite for experimental purposes, but you no not you. We shall have fun with you. First ranked stiff, seven fears. Girlfriend of the allmighty Four."

"Eric, play with her all you want in you own time, but don't waste mine. Get to the point." Max' voice booms through the room.

Eric slowly nodds his head as if planning his point. "Well Max, I think we should keep her here for our own experiment, can't let the Erudite have all the fun can we?"

"What do you intend to do with her then. Have her as your own little pet?"

He smiles at that "Presicly. I always fancied having my own little Stiff. She will live with me and we will observe her."

"You are sick Eric" Max mumbles. Finally something I can agree on. "But well, since I am not keen on Jeanine Matthews I will grant you your own experiment. Just don't let Four see her he will try being the hero"

Max sighs "Trying to be the hero yet refusing to have a carrieer as one. Bloody boy is the only one ever to have refused a leader job when personally offerd one." Max curses under his breath.

A part of me want to laugh at this whole conversation. The other part of me is terrified. Living with Eric, being his own personal muppet.

I am surrounded with soft things. Drowning in comfort. For a split second I think I am dead and in heaven. Then I see the devil himself standing by the edge of what turns out to be a really big soft bed.

"I see you are awake stiff, what a delight. First I thought you might want to attend your own funeral, then I can give you the grand tour." I must have a confused look on my face, because he starts to explain how I was gone a week. Apparently the officail story is that I accidently got shot by someone whom did not get caught.

The fun thing is, Eric says, Four was there, but he took a hit to the head and does not remember anything. Which of course was due to Eric's brilliant handywork.

Finally out of the bed I see that I am in different clothing than I was when I got shot. I try not to puke thinking about it. He gives me scarfs and a hat to cover up my face. Because according to Eric it is in no way appropriate to come to your own funeral looking like yourself.

When we walk through the halls of Dauntless to the pit I try to come up with ways to escape or lose him. However his iron grip on my wrist beggs to differ. I shall not be able to ecape my own stupidity.

The funeral itself is a lot like Al's. Max tells everyone how brave I was and what a shame it is that I will no longer be with them. The people in the crowd seem a little drunk and shout at the mentioning of a real dauntless death.

After a while I see Christina, she is crying her eyes out leaning on Will's shoulder for support. Uriah stands a little further back. He is not really crying, but he looks sad and his eyes are bloodshot. My eyes are frantecally searching for Tobias. Looking for some kind of reassuranse that he is in fact fine.

When I finally find him, I wish I hadden't looked for him. He is turned away from the funeral. His face stone hard and his eyes ice cold.

He turns his head for a second and looks me right in the eye. Then he looks back again without having noticed me.

Then I am left to say my own goodbyes, but not to Tris the 'dead' girl. To him Tobias. I am mourning Four.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it has been so long since last time I was on a four week vacation. I can't promise the updates will be a lot because school is beginnig again and because I seem to lack inspiration. But please If someone has any suggestions or requests I would LOVE to hear them.**


End file.
